


The Couch

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Season Five Pain Killer [11]
Category: Supercorp Is Endgame - Fandom, SupercorpIsEndgame - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: AgentReign, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Season Five Painkiller, Short & Sweet, SuperCorp, Supergirl S5, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: This is a one-shot proposed ending to Season 5 and I think the fluffiest of all of the Season 5 Painkillers. This is dedicated to Tham and Supercorp ENDGAME. Our fandom is beautiful.Summary:Kara confronts Lena after she discovers that Lena has been slipping into darkness after finding out her secret. Devastated by Lena’s anger and heartbroken with longing, Kara does what she never imagined she could do and flies so fast around the earth that she is able to turn back time.Kara soon discovers that she has brought herself back to the day she visited Lena in her office after Jack died. Kara knows she has one chance to make things right and finally tell Lena everything. Battling her fear and anxiety, she confesses all of her secrets to Lena, praying to Rao that she can change their fates.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Season Five Pain Killer [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433422
Comments: 18
Kudos: 227





	The Couch

I remember when Alex was kidnapped by Rick Malverne like it was yesterday. I can vividly recall the terror I felt every second, imagining a world without Alex. I also remember telling Maggie that I knew in my heart that I couldn’t punch my way out of the situation or fly fast enough to turn back time. When I said the words, I believed them. I guess I was wrong. I thought the day Alex was taken was the worst day of my life. I was wrong about that too. So wrong.

**“Way Down We Go”, by KALEO**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/0y1QJc3SJVPKJ1OvFmFqe6?si=NI-3yifGS5W9LUcl5RLUgQ**

It happened on a Saturday morning. Everything came crashing down around me. Brainy had been working closely with Lena on a new project and, in the process, discovered that Lena was only pretending to be my friend. She was only pretending to be okay. He discovered that Lena had calmly and quietly been driven into the depths of her own darkness without any of us truly understanding just how bad things had become.

Everything came crashing down when I went to confront her. She tried to pretend everything was okay but then suddenly turned on me. It was strange. She was a woman possessed. By what, I don’t know, but what I do know is it that it was me that drove her over the edge. She wasn’t herself. She was a woman driven to the brink. At first I didn’t understand why and then she explained in excruciating detail.

“Why Lena? Why didn’t you tell me?”, I pleaded for an answer. “Why didn’t you just talk to me?”

Her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched.

“You had every opportunity to tell me you were Supergirl but you didn’t Kara. I had to learn from Lex as he died in front of me. He died because I wanted to save you. I wanted to help you because I loved you. You were dishonest with me every day of our friendship. I took a little tour of my memories and thought about all of the lies you concocted and all of the times I looked like an idiot because of you. You cut me deeper than any enemy could. I loved you. I loved you so much I was in...”, Lena stopped herself short.

I took a step forward but she batted me away.

“Get away from me!”, she demanded.

“What were you going to say Lena?”

“Nothing! Leave. Get away from me. I never want to see your face again. You only make me angry. You only bring me pain and suffering. Seeing you with William. That was the real kicker,”

“Lena, it’s nothing. There is nothing between us. Lena, I love you. I love you with all of my heart and soul. You mean everything to me. Please.”

I began to sob and heave. My body betrayed me and I couldn’t catch my breath. My tears blinded me.

“Everything? Really? All I’ve seen is you trusting everyone else in your life more than me. All I’ve seen is you hooking up with one obnoxious guy after another. All you do is cause me pain. You hurt me Kara. You hurt me and I don’t know if I will ever be able to look at you the same ever again. Just leave me alone.”

“Lena, please”, I begged her to give me a chance but it was all in vain.

Lena pushed me out the door and locked it. I tried calling her but she blocked my number. Lena was shutting me out.

I am normally a pretty level-headed person. I can usually tell if my anger is going to rise but what I felt at that moment wasn’t anger. It was something so different. It was loss. It was the worst, most excruciating heartbreak I have ever felt. It was the most devastated and hopeless I had ever been. Some might ask why? Why was I so heartbroken ? You might say that maybe Lena needed to cool off but it was the look in her eyes. It was the hollow, seething hatred in her eyes that scared me and made my blood run cold.

I don’t know how or why but I took off into the sky and I flew as hard and as fast as I could. Even being terrified about losing Alex didn’t inspire this great burst of maddening energy in me. I flew harder and faster than I had ever flown before. I knew I couldn’t turn back time. I knew it was impossible but I didn’t care. I just flew and I had no idea for how long. Powered by my proximity to the sun, my strength and my power never wavered. I flew with every ounce of energy I had left and and then suddenly something told me to stop. I can’t tell you exactly what it was. It was just a strange feeling.

When I returned to my apartment, the lights were off. It was the dead of night and all of National City was sleeping. I felt my way around to the bed. My body was so drained I could barely breathe. All I wanted to do was sleep. I closed my eyes, let out a deep sigh prayed to Rao that one day Lena would love me again.

**“Gold”, by Andreya Triana.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/3cmHsbndEdx4te0MXiACSi?si=yIUSjDpcTZWFeEhDqOF-Aw**

When I woke up the next morning, something felt different. The air smelled sweeter. The sun peeking in from the window felt strange. Somehow, it was warmer and more invigorating. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes. When I looked over and saw my clothes and my furniture. I leapt out of bed. This was definitely my apartment but from so long ago I couldn’t remember. I walked around and saw something that made my heart leap. I saw the newspaper with Jack Spheer’s picture on the front page. The article was from the day after Jack died. My heart felt heavy with grief for Lena and then it suddenly it occurred to me hat there was a reason why nothing felt right in my apartment. I had to be sure.

I looked around and quickly found my phone. It was my old phone. It was so old and outdated. My heart leapt again. I was filled with joy. I called Alex and before I could say a word, she immediately started talking about Maggie and I knew. I knew I had done it. I knew I had flown hard enough and long enough to bring me back to the day I first knew I was in love with Lena.

I didn’t know what to do. It all seemed too impossible to believe. I kept pinching myself and touching things in my apartment. I immediately channeled my inner Start Trek fan and started to worry that anything I changed in the past might negatively affect the future, but I knew I had to make things right. I had to do what I knew I needed to do from the moment I left her office that day. I needed to tell Lena everything.

I opted to wait for the next day. I figured I would do everything exactly the way we had done it before but this time, I would fight my fears and anxiety. I would tell her and if she decided that she hated me anyway, I would know that it wasn’t about the timing. I would know that it wasn’t about her finding out after everyone. All I knew was I had one chance to make it right.

***

I did everything the same as I had done before. I slipped on my favorite red shirt with the black stripes and I purchased the same flowers. My heart raced and ached at the same time. What if she hated me anyway? What if she laughed at me and thought I was completely insane? I couldn’t afford to let fear get in the way. Seeing the look of a broken woman in Lena’s eyes was enough to break me. I did something I never believed possible, maddened by my loss and my pain, I turned back time. I owed it to both of us to be brave and persevere.

I stepped into her office with the flowers and my heart was shaken to it’s very core. Everything was exactly the same as it was that day. I could even smell her perfume. She was wearing that dress. That sad blue dress that broke my heart. Lena was normally so fashionable and bright but today she was wrapped in a cloud of dark mourning.

I wondered if confessing my love to her the day after she killed someone she loved for me was in poor taste but it was those fears that kept me from telling her before and I couldn’t do it to her again. I was blessed with a never-in-a- lifetime opportunity and I couldn’t blow it.

“Those are beautiful”, she said right on cue.

“I wish there was more I could do to help”, I tried to remember everything I said but the words just flowed out of me.

I wondered if maybe I was overthinking things.

“Oh, you came to see me. That’s more than enough”, Lena said, her voice sad but sweet.

“Beth is in jail,”

“Good”.

Lena’s face was painted with rage and she clenched her jaw tight. The thing that scared me the most in that moment was that I had seen that look before. She gave me that look. I had been the recipient of the same look as the woman who caused Jack’s death. My heart sank until I saw her face soften.

“How are you holding up?”

Lena’s eyes welled up with tears but I could see her holding them back.

“When Lex was arrested, my mother was there. My mother saw her son dragged, bleeding and raving from her house. And when I got there, Lillian was tidying his room like he’d been away on a business trip. That’s how I feel. Cold and calm. Until I think about Beth dying in jail and then I feel warm for a minute.”

“You’re in shock, Lena. “

Her anger terrified me that day but today it just made me want to hold her.

“I don’t know. Loss does strange things to my family, and I’ve lost a lot of people.”

“Well, you’re not going to lose me”, I said with all of the love in my heart.

“I think when I feel things again, I’m gonna be very, very afraid of the person I might be.”

I looked over at Lena and my heart ached and burned seeing her in pain. I moved closer and wrapped an arm around her. I pulled her in and held her tight. She moved her hand to mine and I felt the same warmth wash over me that I felt the first time we had this conversation.

“You don’t have to be afraid. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

I knew in my heart it was time.

“Of course I promise, Lena. I will always be your friend and I will always love you, no matter what.”

“I’m a Luthor Kara. I’m not so sure you want to promise “no matter what”. The Luthor darkness is always with me.”

“Lena, I have something I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time. It’s something that is hard for me to say but I trust you. I know you’re terrified of your Luthor darkness but I know your heart. I have known since we met that you were different. I’ve always known that your heart was warm and beautiful. I see the real you, Lena. I have not entrusted this secret to many people. Only the people I love the most know”, I swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

“I want to tell you the truth because I think I’m falling in love with you. No, I know one-hundred percent that I am falling head over heels madly in love with you. No one else in my life matters as much as you do. We haven’t known each other very long but I have seen you for who you really are and just the fact that you fear going dark shows me that you are just as good as I thought you were”

Lena didn’t move or speak. She took a shallow breath in and closed her eyes. I continued to hold her close. A single tear fell down her cheek.

“I think I’m falling in love with you too Kara. I mean it’s totally ridiculous and I know I tried to start something with Jack but it was only because you were with Mon-El. He’s just so damn annoying and you looked so happy. I was so jealous and I’m sorry. Green is normally my color but not in this case.”

“I realized that whatever I felt for Mon-El was nothing compared to the way I feel about you. I feel so much love when I look into your eyes. When I’m away from you, I ache.”

Lena turned her face to me.

“I ache too. I search for reasons to see you. Even asking you to come with me to Jack’s press conference was my way of trying to be near you. I think I hadn’t processed just how much I care about you until now.”

I moved my arm away from Lena and pulled back a little. I looked deep into her bloodshot green eyes. They were still the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

“Lena, I need to tell you my secret and I pray that you will listen and try to understand how important it is, how special it is that I am telling you. I trust you with every fiber of my being Lena.”

Lena reached forward and grabbed my hands. She gave me a smile that was so warm and so sweet, my whole body shook with longing. I wanted to kiss her so bad.

“Tell me Kara. You can trust me.”

“Lena, thank you for saving my life from the nanobots.”

Lena looked confused at first but then suddenly her face fell with surprise and more tears welled up in her eyes.

“Are you...”, she started to ask.

“I am”, I said, getting teary myself. Lena, I’m Supergirl.”

I waited for what seemed like an eternity for her to respond. I had different scenarios planned out in my mind. She could be angry that I didn’t tell her sooner. She could be confused or suspicious of my motives as a Super. She could have reacted a number of different ways but I never would have predicted her actual response.

“I KNEW IT!”, she yelled loudly and beamed proudly. I tell you. Can’t fool me”, she said with a surprising air of confidence and just a hint of playfulness.

I let out a deep contented sigh of relief and smiled. I knew she didn’t really know but she was too adorable to question. I was so relieved she was smiling. My heart felt lighter than it had felt in years because Lena loved me. She was my home.

“So, you’re okay?”

“You basically just told me that Supergirl, AKA you, is falling in love with me. Of course I’m okay. I’m better than okay? Kara, I think I’ve loved you since the moment we met. You were so warm and so soft. Your smile was kind, even when you were accusing me of being tied to Lex.”

“I’m so sorry, Lena.”

Lena placed her hands on my cheeks and my heart pounded wildly in my chest. My mouth went dry and I felt like I could weep when I saw her smile.

“You never have to apologize to me. You saved my life...”, she started to say before I interrupted her.

“And you saved mine.”

I moved my hand to her hand as she held onto my face. I looked deep into her beautiful green eyes and I felt my heart swell with joy.

“Kara, I have been drawn to you since the moment we met. Your soft warmth pulled me towards you like a moth to a flame.”

Lena leaned in and gave me the softest, warmest kiss on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled towards me. I wanted to kiss her back wildly but her softness and her love were infectious. I pressed my mouth to hers with gentle confidence and kissed her with all of the fire that burned inside of me. I had waited so long and I finally had her in my arms. Lena pulled back suddenly and I panicked.

Lena beamed and I calmed immediately.

“Can I buy you dinner, Supergirl?”

I grinned so much my face hurt. I moved a hand to Lena’s head and caressed it gently, her hair felt like silk dancing over my fingertips.

“I should probably introduce myself properly. My real name is Kara Zor-El. I was born on the planet Krypton, my cousin is Superman, I’m Supergirl and I’m madly in love with you Lena Luthor. Oh...and yes! I would love to have dinner with you.”

Lena put her hand out to me and we stood together. She looked deep into my eyes and pulled off my glasses. I reached back and let my hair down. It flowed carelessly over my shoulders.

“That’s better”, Lena whispered softly. “There you are. No costumes or disguises, I just want you, my Super. I love you so much Kara.”

“I love you too Lena. I love you with all of my heart.”

Lena wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed passionately. Passion may not be a strong enough word. Our kiss could only be described as feverish, fervent, an aching need to be tied together as one. There we stood, the only witness to our confessions of love, Lena’s pristine white couch.

That couch always had a special place in my heart but now I had the memory of telling Lena I loved her and I was Supergirl the right way, without fear or regret. That couch meant the world to me. It meant the world to us.

***

When I confessed my love to Lena, I didn’t consider the consequences there would be to the world around us.

I pulled Mon-El aside and told him that I was in love with Lena. He was broken hearted but it prompted him to return to Daxam with Rhea and King Lar Gand. Without Mon-El’s continued dissent, there was no need for the Daxamite invasion. The rolling fallout from his decision prompted so many more changes.

Without the invasion, Lillian Luthor didn’t come back into Lena’s life with promises of maternal support. She would eventually weasel her way back into our lives but this time Lena and I stood together against her without wavering. Our love united us in a way Lillian always feared. She knew if Lena and I ever truly committed to our love, we would be unstoppable.

Without the Daxamite invasion, Cat Grant had no reason to return to National City. Oddly enough, a few months after the Daxamite invasion would have happened, Cat did return to National City but this time she stayed. James became oddly jealous when he saw Lena and I together. He tried to pretend everything was okay but he ended up bowing out gracefully.

Who can say why Cat gave up the job of the lifetime to return to us, but having her back in my life and having Lena’s love, filled me with an unparalleled contentment. I was happier than I ever could have imagined.

One could argue that the life most changed by my confession of love wasn’t mine or Lena’s. It was Alex’s.

Without my heartbreak over Mon-El leaving earth, Alex didn’t propose to Maggie and their relationship fizzled over time. Alex’s heart wasn’t broken so when Sam came into our lives, it made it easier for her to open up and embrace her feelings for her and Ruby. It didn’t take long for either of them to see that they were meant to be a family.

They have the most amazing family now and they are expecting a baby in a few months.

Every night, I crawl into bed next to Lena Kieran Luthor, the love of my life and thank Rao for giving me the strength to fly fast enough to turn back time. Every time I press my lips to her skin or feel the brush of her cheek against mine, I thank Rao for Lena’s love, and of course for that pristine white couch in her office, where all of my dreams finally came true.

**“Lay Me Down”, by The Oh Hellos**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/1TKygFgEQtUaSTnNPnl6o9?si=Mi6lNOFmSEyh1a9G40NyBw**


End file.
